Nissan Fairlady 240ZG
The Nissan Fairlady 240ZG is a rear-wheel drive sports car built in 1971, which was sold in Japan only. The 240ZG was a homologation model for Group 4. 240 stands for the engine displacement, whilst G is an abbreviation for Grande. In the United States, the car was never sold. Its front (known as G-Nose) was available as an option though. In comparison with the standard 240Z, it has a slightly different styling. 'Need for Speed: World' The Fairlady 240ZG was added to Need for Speed: World as a Tier 1 car on October 18th, 2011. Its rating was changed to Class C on August 22nd, 2012. The 240ZG is purchaseable for and is upgraded with Amerikon Speedsystems street tuned parts as standard. It has an overall rating of 466. It is comparable with the Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R C10 in the field of performance. The 240ZG is a nimble and light car that is capable of exiting corners quickly in a neutral driving behaviour. The 2000GT-R turns somewhat better but accelerates slightly slower than the Fairlady. The nitrous boost of the 240ZG is nearly identical to that of the C10's, because of a decent power. Top speed is 159 mph (254 kmh). 'Shift 2: Unleashed' The 240ZG is only featured in the Legends Pack and Speedhunters Pack DLC for Shift 2: Unleashed. The standard version is included in the Legends Pack and featured with a performance index rating of D 140 and 2,53 handling rating. The Speedhunters Pack includes a special version of the car known as "Speedhunters", which has a B 1160 index rating and 5,53 handling rating. Each of these vehicles can be bought for free in the car dealer. The 240ZG in stock form can be useful for race events within its DLC pack. It is easy to handle in corners and accelerates faster than the C10 Skyline. The Speedhunters variant reaches 191 mph (307 kmh) as top speed and goes from 0 to 100 kmh in 5,52 seconds. It has a higher top speed and better handling than the C10 Speedhunters version but also a less powerful acceleration for that. 'Need for Speed: The Run' Along with the Mazda MX-5, the 240ZG was one of the first cars to be announced for The Run. It was featured in the first Car Reveal Wrap-Up on July 17th, 2011. The final release features the 240ZG as a Tier 1 car. It is also featured as the NFS Edition and Yuta Akaishi Signature Edition. Both are rated as Tier 4 cars. The "Miki Taka" variant is a Tier 6 version of the 240ZG. They are unlocked differently in the game; *'Tier 1' - Available from start. *'Tier 4 (NFS)' - Available from start. *'Tier 4 (Yuta)' - Get a gold medal in all Winter Blast challenges. *'Tier 6 (Miki)' - Obtain the vehicle as a rare bonus wheel reward. The Tier 1 version has an engine that produces 220 bhp at 6,200rpm. It allows the 240ZG to reach 139mph (224km/h) as top speed and have the fastest 0-60 mph time of Tier 1 (5.8s). Its handling is rated "Challenging". The Tier 4 variants have a top speed of 190 mph (306 kmh), a "Normal" handling rating and a 0-60 time of 4,6 seconds. They are one of the first cars the player can use in The Run mode. Compared to other vehicles the player can select such as the BMW M3 GTS, the NFS Edition 240ZG clearly lacks power. It compensates this with a precise and very controllable handling. The Miki Taka variant has a moderate 0-60 mph time of 3.5s and a top speed of 236mph (380kmh). It has an "Easy" handling rating. Like the Tier 4 variants, the Miki Taka uses handling as its best driving trait. Trivia *The Fairlady 240ZG in Need for Speed: World uses a five-speed gearbox. *The Yuta Akaishi Signature Edition is modelled after the Datsun 240Z of Yuta Akaishi, who is a Japanese American author of the Importtuner magazine. *Miki Taka is a reference to a Japanese American model, who has participated in several photoshoots of car tuning magazines. Gallery File:240zg world.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Standard) File:Shift 2 240zg speedhunters.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Speedhunters) File:TheRun-image133822.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 4 - NFS Edition) File:TheRun-image133824.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 4 - Yuta Akaishi Edition) File:TheRun-image133823.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 6 - Miki Taka Edition) Category:Cars Category:Nissan Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Legends Pack Cars Category:Speedhunters Pack Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: The Run Category:Japanese Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:I6 powered Cars Category:100-200 Horsepower Cars